My Story is Really Cool!
by Saja
Summary: My story is really cool, because it takes off of a lot of different anime series, and jumbles them all together and my fanfic is the result. As you read, you can probably point out several series. But, it's mostly a remake of the first Trigun episode.


My story is really cool, because it takes off of a lot of different anime series, and jumbles   
them all together and my fanfic is the result. As you read, you can probably point out   
several series. I hope you like it, and send all comments to   
sarajarossy@pop.softhome.net I'll be waiting! =^-^'=   
  
LIFE   
By Sara   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH," she screamed as she fell through the air.   
"……ummmm…where the hell am I?….." She looked around at the desert plain in front   
of her, and no one or thing was in sight. All there she could see was sand, and the   
scorching heat of the two suns above. "HEY, wait a minute. Why are there two suns?"   
She pondered for a sec.   
She got up and brushed the sand off her pants. She was wearing her long baggy   
flare leg jeans, with the holes in the knees. She had an orange tank top, with her jean   
jacket on over top. And of course, she was wearing her lucky orange Nike boots. Her   
hair was short and blonde. It was just long enough to be tucked behind her ears, and fall   
down again. Sara, which was her name(hey, I like the name, so sue me, if I name my   
characters after myself) picked up her bag, and took out her black headband. She put it   
on over her head, and pulled it up under her hair, so it looked cool.   
*Sara was running away from home, because she was fed up with her family and   
the way her life was going. She had packed as much stuff as she could in her backpack,   
and had left her home and life. She was on her way to the bus station when she saw this   
really cool looking Japanese antique shop. She loved to collect cool stuff like that, and so   
she went in to look around. While fumbling around in a box of discount books, she came   
across a very strange looking book titled TRIGUN. When she started to open it, a strange   
light emerged from the text, and encircled her. Before she knew what was going on, she   
was sucked into the book and on her way to an adventure of a lifetime.*   
When Sara lifted her bag, she cringed at the pain in her wrist. "Oh no, not again,   
why am I always breaking myself. (Well, I based this character a little on me, because my   
wrist and ankles are faulty, and I hurt myself a lot, and when I do, my friends always say   
that I broke myself) Grrrrrrrrr….stupid body!" Her left wrist was being mean again, so   
she reached into her bag, and got out her wrist brace. "Good thing I thought ahead."   
Something clicked, and she finally realized what happened. "My God! Was it that book?   
Yes, I remember, there was that light, and then the falling, and then I came here. It must   
be the book, I must be IN THE BOOK!!!!" She thought for a sec, "Hey wait a minute.   
This is great! I'm away from all my problems, might as well make the best of this." And   
with that, she started walking, even though she had no clue as to where the hell she was   
going.   
It was getting late, and both the suns had set. "This is too weird," she thought to   
herself, "Why are there FIVE moons!?" She was lost, tired, and getting scared. There   
was no sign of anyone around. No civilization or anything. All of a sudden, Sara was   
grabbed from behind. She tried to scream, but an arm was covering her mouth.   
"Who is it?" she thought.   
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," said the voice from behind her.   
"I just want to have a little fun that's all. Heh heh."   
And with that, Sara kicked the guy in the nuts, and ran as fast as she could. She only   
looked back for a second to make sure he wasn't following her, when WHUMP! She ran   
into a pole.   
She was then carried off. When Sara awoke, she was lying on the floor of a room.   
It was confusing, and when she tried to get up, she realized that her hands were chained   
together and her feet bound. She heard voices coming from the other side of the wall.   
She winced when the door opened. There were two men standing in the doorway   
chuckling to themselves. "Hey, she looks kind of funny, but she's young. I bet she'll   
make great fun for us." 'Oh jeez,' she thought, 'I'm in big trouble!'   
The one man walked up next to her and slapped her, hard, across the face. A little trickle   
of blood ran from her mouth. "That's for hitting me in the nuts bitch!" Sara grimaced in   
pain from her already soar face. She had a huge lump on her head, from the pole, and   
now a big red mark on her cheek. "Hey, let's let her rest here tonight night, so she'll be   
ready for us in the morning. Heh heh." After the two men left the room, she sighed with   
a moment of relief. She slipped her feet out of the ropes. They were poorly tied and easy   
to squirm out of. Her wrists were another matter. They were chained with together and   
locked. They were impossible to escape from without a key. She didn't want to stay at   
that house any longer. She grabbed her bag, which was in the corner, and quietly slipped   
out the window.   
Sara's hands were chained, she was in pain, and she was lost in the desert again!   
The house she was in was actually a shack out in the middle of nowhere. After about an   
hour of running/walking, she saw a building. The sign read Saloon on it. She peered into   
inside. It was closed. (Duh! It's the middle of the night, close to morning.) She walked   
in cautiously, and found that it was like a western style bar with a few barstools and about   
five tables. She saw a door and opened it. It was a closet. "Better than nothin I guess."   
She lied down and curled up into a tight ball. Sleep soon consumed her.   
She was awakened by the sounds of glasses hitting tables and voices talking   
loudly. She pushed the door open a crack to see what was going on. There were two   
rustic looking men sitting at a table, talking over a few drinks. She looked at the shiny   
objects on their belts. 'Oh no! They have guns.' She said to herself. There was also a   
man behind the bar counter mixing drinks and cleaning the counter and there was one   
more person. He was sitting on one of the bar stools, slumped over a drink. He was a tall   
man with big bulky black boot and he wore a long red trench coat that went down to his   
ankles. The collar was high and went up to cover his mouth. The left sleeve of his coat   
was missing and this tangle of black leather, buckles, and straps that ran up his arm. He   
had on black leather gloves and had an earring in his left ear. Hi hair was a nice blonde   
color, and it was spiked up, almost gravity defying. 'I wonder how he keeps it up like   
that.' She pondered.   
Anyway, she was still chained and wondering how she was gonna get out of them   
when, all of a sudden, the bar tender screamed. 'Huh?' Then there was this metal noise   
followed by a grunt. Then there was a swooshing noise that kept getting louder by the   
second. All of a sudden the roof was gone, and Sara saw it crash to the ground a few feet   
away. She crunched up as much as she could on the floor of the closet. She was too   
afraid of what would happen next. 'What is going on!' She inched over to the opening   
of the door and saw a row of men with various guns lined up pointing their weapons at   
the man in the red trench coat. There was one huge, ugly, fat, giant of a man with a steal   
right arm, and a green mohawk. 'Who…..' But before she could think, a large assault of   
bullets was fired through the air. The firing didn't stop until the whole bar was in ruins.   
There were several bullet holes in the closet door, but none low enough to hit the   
cowering girl on the floor. Sara got enough courage to look out the door. She saw the   
saloon sign fall over and the man in the red trench coat emerge from behind it, with a   
large silver gun pointed at the line of men. She was amazed that he had not been shot   
with all that firing that had gone on. The man in red pulled his trigger and,   
Click……..click………click. It was out of bullets. The man let out a high pitched   
scream and started to run as the line of men started firing again. This time, Sara was not   
so lucky. A bullet whizzed through the closet door, and skimmed her left shoulder. It   
didn't go deep, but it did slice it just a little. She grabbed her shoulder in pain and   
muffled a loud scream.   
The men stopped shooting, and the big guy with the mohawk yelled, "Damn!   
That coward got away!" One of the men that was in the line said, "But, hey boss, look   
over there…." He pointed to the closet door that had so many holes in it, that you could   
easily see inside. 'Oh no! They spotted me.' her mind screamed. The "boss" started to   
walk towards her. She was frozen with fear. He started laughing when he saw her   
cowering, grasping he shoulder. "Heh heh, look what we got here." He grabbed her by   
the back of her shirt and lifted her up into the air. Her shoulder throbbed as the fabric of   
her shirt pulled on it. Blood started to drip between her fingers, and she gritted her teeth.   
"Look like we got ourselves a new toy," the boss said. All the men started to chuckle.   
The boss dropped Sara on the ground and she landed rather painfully. He ordered one of   
his larger men to pick her up and carry her to the hideout. They grabbed her backpack,   
and the one man swung her over his shoulder and carried her off, kicking and struggling   
the whole way.   
She was exhausted by the time they finally reached their destination. It was in the   
desert mountains, and you could see a city below, in the distance. The boss gave out an   
order, "Keep on patrol. He's out there somewhere. We'll get him one way or another."   
'Him? Who are they looking for?' The man who was carrying her swung her down onto   
the ground, with a thump. She was still bleeding, but the pain had subsided and she   
couldn't feel it anymore. 'What now?!' she thought as the boss started to walk over to   
her. He had this big evil grin on his face, which made a chill run up and down her spine.   
He picked her up by back of her shirt and laid her up against some rocks. He took the   
chain connecting her wrists and easily broke it. Then he started to undo the button on her   
pants. "What the hell do you think you're doing!!!!!" she yelled. SMACK, he hit her   
across the face. "Shut up and do as you're told, or else your gonna regret it." He snarled.   
She went silent, and her eyes welled up with tears, as he removed her pants, exposing her   
white underwear. He tore her shirt off, leaving her with only her bra and underwear on.   
She was so embarrassed and scared. He was about to unsnap her bra when,   
"AHHHHHHH! He's here…I…" WHUMP. "After him men!" the boss yelled. He   
quickly got up and ordered one of his men to tie her up. The man did as he was told, and   
she was tied up, still just in her undergarments. Her arms were bound behind her back,   
staining her shoulder. She bit her lip.   
Off in the distance, she heard a bunch of men yelling, and the occasional gunfire.   
'What is going on?' She was scared and really worried what was going to happen next.   
Then the gunfire ceased all together. 'What happened?!' Over the horizon she saw some   
people coming. They were too blurry at fist, but then she realized that it was the boss and   
a bunch of his men. They were dragging something behind them. When she could   
actually make out what it was, 'Oh my god. It's that guy in red from the bar. What do   
they want with him?' so many questions were spinning through her mind when finally   
got there.   
The boss threw the guy in red against the rock wall next to Sara. His hands were   
tied behind his back, and a rope was wrapped around his chest several times. All the men   
started celebrating and chanting something about some 60 billion double dollar reward.   
The man in red looked at Sara and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here   
somehow." She stared up at him, and into his beautiful blue eyes. They were so warm   
and gentle. They comforted her.   
"Hey boss, don't ya want to finish with your toy before we go to the authorities."   
Said one of the men. Sara gasped. The boss sauntered up to her and picked her up again.   
The man in red looked up in shock and horror. "I guess you get to see a show before you   
go." Said the boss. He dropped her on her back. She screamed at the blow that rattled   
her shoulder. The boss slapped her, and forced a few tears from her. She just kept   
repeating in her mind, 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this isn't real,   
it's just a book.', but those thoughts did not soothe her. She heard a noise.   
Chick….Chick… the sound of a gun being caulked. The boss turned around to see the   
guy in red with his hands free, and pointing a gun at him. The guy in red did a back flip   
high in the air, and landed on a ledge above. He yelled, "Come and get me, nah nah, you   
can't catch me!" The men watching sprung into action and went after him. Even the   
boss got up and ran after him. Sara started to slip out of consciousness a little bit later, as   
she saw the guy in red approach her.   
When she awoke, the guy in red was carrying her, but he wasn't wearing his coat.   
She discovered that she was wrapped in the red trench coat. "Don't worry, everything's   
gonna be alright. Just relax now." He said. With that, she snuggled her head against his   
chest, and dozed off.   
When she awoke again, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in some kind of   
old fashioned hospital. Her shoulder was bandaged, and her head too, and she also had   
some patched on her face. The door swung open, and she sat up, regretting it as her body   
throbbed in protest. The guy in red walked in. "Feeling better?" he asked. "Much better   
than before." She replied. "Who are you? And what's with these strange clothes," he   
held up her clothes that were now in pieces, "I've never seen anything like these before."   
"Well, I'm, um……." She stuttered, "I'm Sara. I'm from the USA, I live in a small town   
in Pennsylvania." "What's a USA, and what is a Pens…. Pensyl…..Penslvan… Oh   
whatever." He asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated. "Try me."   
"Well, you see, I'm from a place not like this one, I'm from another….world….you see   
therewasthisbookandallthislightandthenallthesandandthenthesemenandthenthesaloonandt   
hentheshooting…" "All right, all right. I get the point," he interrupted, "Another world,   
huh, kind of cool. Well anyway, I'm Vash, Vash the Stampede, known to these parts."   
"Vash," she repeated. "Yeah, but I don't like to broadcast, because, I'm a wanted man   
you know, but that's not important. So, Sara, how old are you?" he said. "I'm 16." She   
answered. Gurgle gurgle. "Oh man! I'm really hungry. You wanna get out of this place   
and go get something to eat?" Vash asked. "Sure, I'm kind of hungry myself. I'll be out   
in a little bit." Vash left the room and Sara got dressed. She put on her jeans and found   
that her backpack was in the corner. 'He must have got it for me. Cool!' She reached   
inside and got out a blue tank top. She took off the bandages on her face and head, but   
left the one on her shoulder. She didn't really need the ones she took off. She picked up   
her back and walked out the door.   
"Ready to go?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. Vash looked up at   
her and just stared. "Umm…. You ok?" she asked. "Huh?….what… oh oh, sorry. Yeah,   
let's go." He said. 'Who is this girl? She's… she's something else.' He thought to   
himself as they made their way to a café.   
  
~owrai~


End file.
